1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a control system and method for automatically and seamlessly providing optimal power to an integrated, connected or other designated light fixture. In particular, the control system comprises intelligent boost, buck and feedback circuitry cooperatively utilized to intelligently increase, decrease or maintain the signal or power delivered to the light fixture at an optimal level, thereby increasing efficiency and productivity of the light fixture and allowing the light fixture to operate even in the event of a severely degraded signal due to resistance resulting from a lengthy power wire or other factors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oftentimes, the power level and/or voltage level that reaches or is otherwise feeding a light fixture is less than optimal. In particular, the voltage feeding a light fixture is, in many cases, either too high or too low as compared to a predetermined optimal or minimal level. For instance, a light fixture that needs twenty volts to operate in its maximum or intended fashion will typically receive voltage levels well in excess of that or, in some instances, much less. In particular, due to a number of various factors, including, for example, natural impedance or resistance of the signal as a result of the particular gauge or quality of wire used, the length of wire used, and/or due to other devices drawing power or creating resistance on the line, the power or voltage level that ultimately reaches the light fixture may be exceptionally lower than the optimal range or level for which the particular light fixture is designed to operate.
In the case of an incandescent light fixture, with a lower than optimal signal level, the incandescent light bulb(s) will generally light up via the partially heated filament, but may not reach or otherwise output a maximum or optimal level of light. In the case of an LED light fixture, if the input voltage level is below a particular level or minimum threshold, the LED(s) will not power on and therefore will not emit any light.
Similarly, in the event the light fixture receives a level of power or voltage that is exceptionally higher than the optimal level needed by the designated light assembly to operate in its maximum intended fashion, then too much power is generated or consumed and the efficiency of the entire circuit decreases. Of course, the cost of energy increases and the life expectancy of the light fixtures may significantly decrease.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a control system that is capable of receiving an input and manipulating the signal to correspond to an optimal level for the corresponding light fixture. In order to be flexible, integrated with virtually any light fixture and positioned virtually anywhere relative to an input power source, the control assembly may comprise a feedback signal from the light fixture which is capable of signifying whether the output signal is too high, too low, or at an optimal level. Such a control system will thus allow a light fixture to be positioned a great distance from the power source without sacrificing functionality by receiving a degraded signal and intelligently increasing its voltage to an optimal level. Additionally, the control system can be used to decrease the voltage or power from an excessive level to a lower, optimal level, thereby conserving energy and being efficient.